The Castle
by Evening Jace
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a princess and then she died. That princess was me. Tinga's Story. Completed but can be built upon by request


The Princess and the Evil King

Once upon a time, in a land far far way, in a future not far from now, there lived a young princess in a huge castle with her many brothers and sisters. Ruling this castle was an evil king who trained the young princes and princesses to be his army. Known by barcodes and a number the children were not treated as human.

The children never knew of a mother's wet kiss or a father's sturdy hug, all they knew were one another and the silent comfort they shared. Instead of being told fairytales full of happiness and life, the children were told war tactics and bloody stories full of death. Instead of having toy guns to play with and imaginary people to shoot, they were given real guns and real people to kill.

The evil king did not care when the numbers of the children began to shrink, dying from mistakes in practise missions, medical tests and some killed because they were just not good enough. To survive these horrors the children created their own religion, the blue lady, protector of the children from weakness and the anomalies; mutated and tortured older princes and princesses kept in the basement. To make the blue lady stronger the children offered her sacrifices of their teeth and prayed that no more of the children would be taken away and lost.

One morning prince Jack began to shake and he was taken away. That night princesses Max, the smallest of all the young royals, could not sleep and creeping around the castle she discovered the evil king and his servants cutting up the dead body of prince Jack. Horrified princess Max ran back to the children's sleeping quarters and told the other children what she had seen. The young princes and princesses upset that they had lost another sibling made a deal then and there that they would not let anymore of the young royals disappear.

A few days later princess Max fell down shaking and as she was comforted by princess Jondy, princess Eva and prince Zack attacked the royal knights who were trying to take princess Max away. Princesses Eva grabbed a gun and as the children ran through the castle's halls a door opened and light poured in blinding the children. A shot rang out and princess Eva fell to the floor and died. The young princess's and princesses looked at their brave sister in shock and then turned their attention to their sister's murderer. The light shifted and they could see the evil king smiling as he held his gun still pointed at the children, no remorse at killing the young princesses. As they glared at the king the children decided that they had had enough, they had lost another sibling and they were not pleased.

The children turned and ran down the hall and escaped the castle by jumping out of a tall tower window and running along the snow. Princess Jace and a few others were to scared to jump through the window and escape and even more were killed or captured while running but some still made it to a fallen tree where they were given the order by prince Zack to split into pairs and run for the fence.

Princess Tinga and princess Brin made it over the fence and into the world outside. They stayed together for a little while until a bomb let off above the country created a magnetic pulse which changed the new world they lived in forever. The two young princesses were separated in the chaos, which followed the pulse. The evil king never stoped hunting the young princess's and princes but princess Tinga managed to survive for many years, even getting a job, a loving husband and a gorgeous son. That was offcourse until the evil king entered her life once more.

The king had found the princess so she left her family hoping that they would be safe without her but the evil king learned of her family and had other ideas for her young son. The king began to plan for the princess's son to be taken to the castle with him but before he could accomplish his evil scheme the princess's returned and with the help of princess Max and prince Zack, she rescued her son and husband and fled away into the night. Princess's Tinga was finally back with her family and her husband finally knew about her royal past, all was happy until the young prince became ill. The mark, which all the princesses and all the princes possessed, appeared on his body, making him sick.

Princess Max contacted the evil king and he told her that if princess Tinga returned to the castle, he would save her son. Ignoring the protests of princess Max, prince Zack and her husband, princess Tinga immediately agreed for although she hated the castle she loved her son. Princess Tinga gave herself up and her son was made better but what she didn't know was that the king now had an evil queen.

The evil queen betrayed her king and killed one of his knights. She tried to kidnap princess Tinga's son but only succeeded in capturing princess Tinga. Using princess Brin who had given herself to the castle when she was dying and was then made better and brainwashed into thinking that the castle was good, the evil queen tricked the king into thinking that princess Tinga had escaped but instead the evil queen took princess Tinga to another castle where she imprisoned the princess in a cage of green water and glass.

Tests were carried out on the princess and she glared through the glass at the evil queen promising herself that she would escape her nightmare but slowly she died. The princess had returned forever.

Once upon a time, there lived a princess. Even though the princess was raised in an evil castle with an evil king she still had many brothers and sisters who loved her. One day her and some of her brothers and sisters escaped the castle and made their way out into the world outside. There the princess met her soul mate and together they had a child. Then the king came back and the princess was taken back to the castle.

Once upon a time, there lived a princess and then she died. That princess was me. I now live in another castle, a happy castle in the sky. From here I watch my family try to make a life for themselves in this world. I wept silently as my younger sister Max discovered my body, I smiled when my brothers and sisters blew up the genetics lab, I frowned worriedly when my sister Max lay dying and then I was shocked when my older brother Zack sacrificed himself for her.

When I first arrived here it was a sad but also joyous occasion, I was dead but I got to see some of my family I had not seen in a long time, Eva, Jack and many others. Then as the time past many more of my family came, some I had not known in life but had watched as they were burnt whilst trapped in the castle known as Manticore or brutally murdered by a man named White. Slowly I have become mother to this array of anomalies and X-series just as I had been to my own unit and then later my son. I sit here now watching the flag being raised in Terminal City and I watch my young sister Max, leader and protector of the transgenics and I can't but help feel proud and I know now that everything is going to be alright.


End file.
